Blast Core
Blast Cores ''' (also known as '''core relays) were parts of the Ray Sphere prototype's core, after its detonation. They had a strong connection to Conduits, who could absorb the Blast Core and gain new powers and abilities. The Blast Cores were also the source of energy for the Ray Field Inhibitor, although a Conduit who had absorbed enough Blast Cores could use their energy to power the RFI as well.inFamous 2 History Conception The Blast Cores were discovered by accident, according to Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. Wolfe was looking for ways to refine the expended Ray Sphere Cores that appears after a Ray Sphere Blast occurs, in hopes of re-using them for later use. One of his test subjects got too close to a sample of the Core and absorbed it. Afterwards, the subject showed new Conduit abilities. Bertrand then had set to utilize the Cores as a way to gain new powers, though Wolfe himself had some kept for safekeeping. After Bertrand had ordered Wolfe's termination, several of the Blast Cores were scattered all over the city, and some were picked up by several individuals. Meeting Cole MacGrath, Wolfe would then explain that he had to obtain and absorb all the Blast Cores in order to activate the RFI. Usage The Blast Cores are only usable by Conduits. If an electrical current strong enough passes through the crystal, the nearest Conduit will absorb the Ray Field Energy, resulting in the Conduit obtaining new powers. They are surrounded by a constant purple glow and, when used, the Conduit's body radiates purple light before rendering them unconscious for a short period of time. Core Relays As well as the UAV drones that patrol Seattle, Core Relays are blast cores stored inside a machine that the DUP guard. Reggie Rowe and the Seattle Police Department know where the core relays are, so when Delsin needs a new power Reggie must tell him where to find the core relay. Delsin drains the core relay to gain new abilities for a specific power. Core relay.jpeg|A standard core relay machine. Core relay destroyed.jpeg|A core relay destroyed, with the blast shard visible. Delsin is happy.jpeg|After draining a core relay, a vision shows of Delsin using the new power. Powers gained from Cores InFAMOUS 2 (Blast Cores) * Kinetic Pulse (gained after subduing several Militia at the Rebel Outpost) * Ionic Vortex (gained from Nix) * Improved Static Thrusters, Car Jump, and Precision (gained from St. Charles Cemetery) * Cryokinesis or Napalm (gained through Power Transfer Device) * Rockets (gained from Zeke through Laroche) * Lightning Tether (gained from Bertrand's warehouse) * Ionic Storm (gained from the Vermaak 88's main base) InFAMOUS: Second Son (Core Relay) Smoke Powers: *'Smoke Shot' (gained from a core relay in Scully Trail, during Parting of the Ways mission) *'Car Boost' (gained from a core relay on 520 Bridge, during Parting of the Ways mission) *'Smoke Thrusters' (gained from a core relay on 520 Bridge, during Parting of the Ways mission) *'Comet Drop' (gained from a core relay in Seattle's Queen Anne District, during Catching Smoke mission) *'Cinder Missile' (gained from a core relay in Seattle's Market District, during Catching Smoke mission) *'Sulfur Bomb' (gained from a core relay in Seattle Center, during Catching Smoke mission) *'Orbital Drop' (gained from a core relay on the top of Space Needle, during The Gauntlet mission) Neon Powers: *'Laser Insight' (gained from the first core relay in Seattle's Pioneer Square District, during Light it Up mission) *'Stasis Bubble' (gained from the second core relay in Seattle's Pioneer Square District, during Light it Up mission) *'Phosphor Beam' (gained from the first core relay in Seattle's Belltown District, during Light it Up mission) *'Radiant Sweep' (gained from the second core relay in Seattle's Belltown District, during Light it Up mission) Video Powers: *'Shroud Of Invisibility' (gained from the first core relay in Seattle's Lantern District, during Zero to Hero mission) *'Video Melee: Digital Sword or Digital Claws' (gained from the second core relay in Seattle's Lantern District, during Zero to Hero mission) *'Video Surge' (gained from the third core relay in Seattle's Lantern District, during Zero to Hero mission) *'Bloodthirsty Blades' (gained from the a core relay in Seattle's Downtown, during Zero to Hero mission) *'Video Torrent' (gained from the a core relay in Seattle's Uptown, during Zero to Hero mission) *'Hellfire Swarm' (gained from the a core relay in Seattle's Rainier District, during Zero to Hero mission) Concrete Powers: *'Boulder Dash' (gained from the first core relay, found by Eugene, during Expose Augustine or Kill Augustine mission) *'Concrete Shrapnel' (gained from the second core relay, found by Eugene, during Expose Augustine or Kill Augustine mission) *'Concrete Thrusters' (gained from the third core relay, found by Eugene, during Expose Augustine or Kill Augustine mission) *'Concrete Barrage' (gained from the last core relay, found by Eugene, during Expose Augustine or Kill Augustine mission) Other Bertrand used at least one blast core, its location unknown, to gain his power to mutate other humans into the Corrupted. Since this is the only other power he exhibits that isn't related to becoming the behemoth, this may be the only blast core he was able to use for himself. Because the Power Transfer Device requires a blast core to use, its possible that one or more core was used to spread Lucy Kuo's cryokinesis powers among all the Vermaak 88 soldiers. Trivia * In the intro cinematic to InFamous 2, Kuo shows Cole a file on the Ray Sphere, which includes a memo which says "Blast Core is the Key!!" and features a sketch of the RFI. * In InFamous 2, Nix and the Vermaak 88 General were both Conduits, who at one point possessed Blast Cores, but did not gain powers from them. * After the trailer for InFamous 2 was revealed, it was speculated that Blast Cores drain Cole's life away as a cost to make him more powerful. Kuo, at some point, worries about Cole and asks Zeke how many he has absorbed so far. This, along with the fact that she and Zeke analyzed Wolfe's notes, might suggest that the theory is true. * During the final battle with Augustine, Delsin says that he needs a Blast Core to activate his recently acquired Concrete powers, despite the fact the term 'Blast Core' is never used in the entire game up until this point. References Sources Infamous 2 *''Infamous: Second Son'' *''Welcome to Seattle'' Category:Technology Category:InFamous 2 Category:New Marais Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Seattle